


Fingers Around My Throat

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, BDSM, Barebacking, Bottom Jensen, Choking, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dom Jared, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safewords, Smut, Sub Jensen, Top Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9279674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jensen has a secret that he's been hiding from Jared for years. But Jared's not mad. If anything - he's excited as hell to play.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic involves discussion of autoerotic asphyxiation as well as carotid play/choking. As with any BDSM practice, safety is a top concern. Please do not try this alone, or without first researching and putting various safety measures in place - asphyxiation play is dangerous even with the most experienced of practitioners. Safety is key ladies and gentlemen.

Jared wasn't snooping. He really wasn't. He _had_ asked permission to be on Jensen's laptop because his was dead and he needed to deal with some emails that required a computer and not a phone. And Jensen _had_ said yes.

But Jensen probably didn't expect Jared to find _this_.

It wasn't Jared's fault. He'd gone to type in something about automobile sales, when _this_ came up. And everyone knows Jared is a curious man.

_ Autoerotic _ _asphyxiation_ _and_ _choking_.

Why the hell was Jensen looking _that_ up? Okay, _now_ he was snooping.

He opened the search history and found a whole list of porn videos with titles like 'Twink Strangles Himself to Cumshot' and 'Strangled and Fucked Raw'.

Yep, _definitely_ curious. He clicked one and pressed play. A young man was sweeping the floor. From off the screen another, bigger man came up to him and grabbed his hair, slamming him against the wall. They wrestled for a moment before the bigger man won out, pinning the younger on the floor and yanking their clothes off.

As the larger man fucked into the younger, he wrapped his hands around throat, squeezing gently. The younger man's face got redder and redder, his struggles lessening as he lost oxygen to his brain.

Much to his surprise, Jared felt his cock hardening in his jeans. Was Jensen into this stuff? If he was, why didn't he ever tell Jared? Sure, they weren't exactly _kinky_ , but they played a little. This wasn't too bad. It was kinda hot, actually.

Jared palmed himself, wondering what it would feel like to squeeze Jensen's throat like that - listen to him gasp for air, watch his cheeks flush as he struggled...

He couldn't help the moan that escaped from his lips. Setting his jaw in a determined line, Jared clicked out of the video and pulled up a fresh search, a plan forming in his head.

***

The apartment was silent and dark when Jensen got home that night. Jared didn't mention going out - but maybe he forgot.

Brushing it off, Jensen tugged his coat off and kicked off his shoes. Before he could pull off his scarf and beanie - well, Jared's, not that anyone knew that - he was slammed against the wall, chest first.

"Slut," Jared's voice was a low growl that went directly to Jensen's cock.

"D-- Didn't think you were home."

"Oh I'm home. And I'm going to fuck you until you pass out. You've been _very_ naughty."

"How?"

"Keeping secrets from me, Jen. Didn't we promise to always be honest?"

"I'm not keeping secrets -- Oh!" Jared swatted his ass hard.

"You're keeping one. And I think you'll figure real quick what I'm talking about." He flipped Jensen around, slamming his back to wall and leaning down so they were almost nose to nose.

Jensen's wide eyes were blown almost black, his breath coming quickly. Jared could feel him shaking, but a quick glance down his body told Jared it probably wasn't from fear. Unless that was another kink Jensen had been hiding. He met his husband's eyes again.

"Give me a safeword, Jensen."

"What?" A streak of concern crossed Jensen's face. They'd played rough, but never rough enough to have a safeword. 'Stop' and 'ow' and 'no' always worked.

Jared curled his hand around Jensen's neck, directly under his chin. He didn't press down, instead he used the side of his finger to lift Jensen's chin up. "I need a safeword."

Jensen's breath hitched. Jared could see his pupils widening further and feel Jensen's pulse pick up under his fingers.

"F--" Jensen wet his lips, his throat clicking. "Red for s--stop. Green is I'm good." He finally managed.

"I'm not even choking you yet and you're ready to blow in your jeans, aren't you, Jensen?"

Jensen whimpered. "I didn't mean to keep it a S--secret. Was scared you'd th--think I was a freak." His eyes rolled backwards when Jared applied the lightest pressure against the side of Jensen's neck with his thumb.

"Never," Jared whispered, letting up immediately. "I'll never think that." He leaned forward and kissed Jensen deeply. When he tasted salt, he pulled back. "Why are you crying?" He whispered, afraid he'd hurt or scared him.

"I--" Jensen reached up with a visibly shaking hand now, wrapping his fingers around Jared's wrist. "I n--need you. So bad, Jay."

"You're not hurt?"

Jensen's eyes fluttered. "My cock aches, but I'm perfect."

"Let's make your cock feel better then." Jared joked. He took his hand off Jensen's throat and backed up enough to pull him forward, kissing him again.

As their mouths and tongues lazily explored familiar territory, Jared began to strip Jensen. He pulled back only when he had to, tugging off Jensen's shirt.

"Gonna make you scream for me, Jen," he whispered.

"Hopefully I won't be able to scream," Jensen whispered.

"Get in the bedroom."

Jensen nearly ran to their bedroom, hearing Jared following quickly behind.

As soon as he passed the threshold, Jared curled a hand around his bicep and spun him around. "You like being choked so much, how about you choke on my cock first?"

He kicked the door shut and pressed on Jensen's shoulders until he dropped to his knees.

Jensen looked up at Jared, his eyes wide and dark. His shirt was gone, as well as his jeans, discarded in their living room. He was barefoot, cock stretching the front of his boxers obscenely, a wet spot slowly spreading on the front. Jared had left the scarf on him, covering the majority of his neck and and hanging down, brushing over his hard, rosy nipples every time he took a breath.

"I'm gonna take a picture," Jared said softly, giving Jensen an chance to protest.

Instead, Jensen leaned forward, sticking his tongue out and licking slowly up Jared's denim clad erection.

Jared grinned and snagged his phone, snapping a few photos. "Now show me how much you like choking, baby."

Jensen moved quick, undoing Jared's jeans and shoving them down. He pushed his boxers down and swallowed Jared's cock to the root, allowing himself to gag hard when the tip penetrated his throat.

"Not good enough," Jared commented. He fisted Jensen's hair and jerked him backwards. "I want you to _choke_ on it." With that, he pushed Jensen until he was pressed to the wall.

Jensen's cock was hard, drooling precome onto his thigh.

"Want this?" Jared asked, running his cock along Jensen's bottom lip.

"Fucking choke me," Was the only reply he got.

Jared fisted Jensen's hair and rammed his cock in, his balls smacking against his lover's scruffy chin.

Jensen retched around him, his entire body jerking. He grabbed the backs of Jared's thighs but made no motion to stop him.

Taking this as a green light, Jared began to fuck his face, his head falling back and a low groan erupting from his mouth. He could feel Jensen's throat fluttering and convulsing around his tip.

After a few minutes, he pulled back, his cock covered in drool and precome. Jensen gagged hard, falling forward on his hands. His face was a mess, green eyes wet and cheeks streaked with tears.

"Color?" Jared asked gently, running his fingers through Jensen's hair.

"Green," Jensen croaked.

"Want me to keep fucking your throat?"

"Can you put it up my ass now?"

Jared nodded. "I'd love to. Go--" his phone began to ring. Glancing at it, he grinned. "Agent. Go get on the bed and prep yourself. You have until I'm done with this call. Then I'm gonna climb up there and shove it up your pretty little hole whether you're ready or not," he warned.

"Yes, Sir." Jensen scrambled onto the bed as Jared walked into the living room to speak to his agent.

Jared was out of the room for ten minutes.When he returned, he stopped short, eyebrows rising.

Jensen was still on the bed as commanded, and still prepping himself - but Jared had never seen him doing it so... Vigorously. He was on his elbows and knees. His thighs were slick with lube, dribbling out of his hole, which was currently spread over three of his fingers. Jensen was fucking himself back onto his hand, biting the pillow under his head to muffle his whimpers of pleasure. Between his spread thighs, Jared could see his cock. The tip was a deep purple-red, weeping precome onto an already large wet spot on the sheets.

"Jesus Christ, Jen," Jared finally managed to make his mouth work. He climbed onto the bed, grabbing two handfuls of Jensen's freckled ass and spreading him. "Think you're ready?"

"Mhm," Jensen panted. He withdrew his fingers, his rim flexing around nothing - needy. "Didn't know how long you'd be. Wanted to make sure I was ready no matter what."

"Oh I think you are." Jared slipped two fingers into Jensen, smirking at the ease in which they disappeared - and the hot, wet, relaxed state of his hole. "Gimme the lube."

Jensen had to try a few times to grab it; his hands were shaking too badly to get a grip. He passed it back to Jared.

Jared flipped him onto his back, wrapping the scarf around his hand and tugging, using it to pull Jensen up into a kiss as he settles between his legs.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jared asked when they separated. "You're shaking so bad - if you don't want this--"

"No, please," Jensen begged, his cock twitching hard enough that it bumped Jared's stomach. "I want this. I've just never done it with someone else."

"You know I won't hurt you."

"I know." Jensen smiled, reaching up and pushing a chunk of Jared's hair behind his ear.

Jared leaned down and kissed him again, loosening the scarf and tossing it aside. He pulled back and wrapped his hand around Jensen's exposed neck, stroking the sides.

"You do it alone? Hm? Choke yourself?"

Jensen's eyes fluttered shut, his Adam's apple bobbing under Jared's palm. "Mhm... I like to picture you behind me... Imagine you're choking me and making me beg, I--"

"Shh. I'm here now, babe. I got you."

Jensen's body relaxed at that. He shoved a pillow under his hips and let his legs settle around Jared's waist.

He slicked his cock and lined it up, pressing into Jensen's tight heat easily. Jensen sighed contentedly as he filled, stretched wide around Jared's cock. They'd been intimate for over a decade now, and he'd never gotten used to that amazing feeling.

Once he was fully seated inside Jensen, Jared laid over him. He grabbed his chin and tilted Jensen's head to the side, kissing and nipping up his tendon to his ear.

"You can come whenever you want to, Jen. As many times as you need to. But you're not gonna touch yourself. You're gonna come on my cock, from my hands around your pretty throat - do you understand me?"

"Yessir," Jensen sighed his response.

"And I'm not going to stop fucking you until my balls are empty. I've been edging all day for you. Just to make sure I can fill you nice and full. Make you beg for me to stop because you're so sensitive." He moved back and met Jensen's gaze. "But I'm not going to stop, Jay. Do you want that?"

Jensen whined low in his throat, his cock jerking hard. Jared felt a spurt of precome wet his stomach. "Answer me."

"Yes."

"Louder."

"Yes!"

"I said louder, Jensen."

" _Yes_!" Jensen nearly screamed, his hole clenching hard around Jared's cock.

"Good boy," Jared whispered. He leaned back and pulled his cock out until the rim caught. Their eyes met and Jared winked before slamming back in hard enough to move Jensen an inch up the mattress.

He screamed, his hands slapping the headboard to keep from hitting his head.

Jared picked up a punishing pace, fucking into Jensen as hard and deep as he could. He knew Jensen would be sporting some deep bruises on his thighs the following day, but the thought only turned him on more.

Over and over, Jared slammed in. Jensen had stopped screaming - he couldn't. His mouth was hanging open, each scream cut off by the quick inward push of Jared's cock.

Shifting his weight to one hand, Jared wrapped his free hand around Jensen's neck. Finding the pulse point, Jared began to squeeze. He counted off the seconds in his head.

By three, Jensen's eyes had rolled back in his head. By five, his cheeks had begun to flush a bright red and his own hands were gripping Jared's wrist.

Jared let off the pressure at six, pulling his hand away, and Jensen sobbed.

"Gimme your color," Jared asked, slowing his thrusts.

Jensen's eyes were shut, his chest heaving. After a few seconds, he swallowed hard. "Green."

"Are you sure? Look at me."

His eyes opened, shiny with tears. "I'm sure. It's green, I want more, Jay."

Jared nodded, leaning down and kissing him gently. "You want me to fuck you harder, Jen? Choke you harder?"

"Please," Jensen's voice broke.

Jared nodded again and picked up the pace of his thrusts. He applied the same gentle pressure, allowing his palm to rest a little more firmly against Jensen's neck this time.

He watched carefully, ignoring his own pleasure for the time being. Jensen's nails but into his wrist and he released the pressure again, but left his hand there.

Jensen gasped for breath, a tear escaping and rolling down his flushed cheek. Jared leaned down, letting his mouth rest against the shell of Jensen's ear.

"You sick fuck. I could kill you right now and you couldn't do a fucking thing about it." As he spoke, he gave the gentlest of squeezes to Jensen's entire throat.

That was all it took. Jensen's body went stiff under Jared. His legs locked tightly around Jared's hips and his hole clamped down on Jared's cock. He began to come, hot and sticky between their bellies.

Jared pulled back, watching Jensen's body jerk with the force of his orgasm, his face twisted up in pure bliss.

He didn't begin to move again until Jensen went limp, his eyelids drooping. When he did - pulling out and slamming back in, Jensen screamed, tears running down his cheeks. Jared stilled, concerned.

Before he could even ask for Jensen's color, the older squeezed his legs tight. "Don't stop, please. You're gonna make me come again, please don't stop!"

Jared obeyed, picking up the quick pace once more. Much to his surprise, Jensen grabbed his own throat, squeezing. He came again - less intense this time. A few weak spurts of come was all he could manage, but it was one of the hottest things Jared had ever seen.

He kept pounding into Jensen, aiming for his prostate. Each bump against it caused a weak spurt of come, adding to Jensen's already messy stomach.

"Think we can get to three?" Jared panted, and Jensen sobbed weakly.

"Hurts -- Fuck, Jay,"

"Is that red?"

"Green. Make it hurt more."

Jared shivered at Jensen's words. He was rarely like this - but it was probably the sexiest thing Jared had ever seen him do. Not wanting to disappoint, he continued to thrust.

Jared reached up after a few minutes and caressed Jensen's red throat. "Want it?"

Jensen nodded, baring his neck for Jared. He set his hand over Jared's and applied the pressure for him, twining their fingers.

There it was, number three. Jensen's cock jerked hard against his stomach, his hole flexing as he came. A weak dribble of come and a sobbing moan - Jensen was spent.

"Jensen?" Jared asked again, concerned.

"Green, fuck me, Jared please - fill me up," His voice was soft, filled with need. Jared nodded, close anyway.

He continued to fuck into Jensen's relaxed hole, watching his eyelids droop and flutter. Jensen's cock, now limp against his stomach, continued to dribble cum whenever Jared would rub his prostate.

Two more thrusts and Jared came deep inside Jensen. He heard his husband gasp, watching a lazy smile spread across Jensen's face as he was filled.

Spent, Jared pulled out slowly, watching his come pour out after, making a bigger mess on their bed. He moved to let Jensen lay flat and leaned close, kissing his forehead.

"Hey, babe. Look at me."

Jensen opened his eyes, unfocused. Jared smiled. "You were so perfect, Jen. I love you. You okay?"

Jensen nodded, clearly struggling to focus on Jared's face.

"Can you talk?"

Jensen wet his dry lips and nodded again. "Yes," he croaked.

"Are you in pain?"

"No, I feel good." Jared nodded. "Why don't we go cuddle on the couch?"

"'M a mess," Jensen mumbled, nuzzling against Jared's hand.

"That's okay. You're beautiful. We'll clean you off."

He moved just enough to snag his t-shirt from the floor. Carefully, he wiped the come from Jensen's stomach, spreading his legs to carefully clean his swollen, used hole.

"You did great, Jen," he commented again, unable to keep from smiling adoringly at the huge grin that covered Jensen's otherwise sleepy face. "All clean. Come on, can you sit up?"

Jensen sat with a little help, focusing his eyes a little easier now. "'M sore," he admitted.

"I know. We've never gone that hard. Tomorrow is Sunday - we'll have a lazy day," Jared assured him as he scooped Jensen into his arms bridal style. He carried him out to their couch and laid him on it.

"Thirsty," Jensen mumbled, snuggling up with one of the pillows.

"Lemme get you some water." Jared hurried to the kitchen, grabbing a few bottles of water as quick as he could, keeping an eye on Jensen.

He'd read about this possibly happening, and decided to read up on it just in case. He was glad he did now.

Returning to the couch, he sat his sleepy husband up and helped him take a long drink. He turned Jensen's face to look at him again and smiled. "Hey, you with me now?"

Jensen smiled softly. His eyes were still sleepy, but more focused now, able to meet and hold Jared's gaze. "I'm with you."

"Good. Come on, let's watch some tv." He laid back and let Jensen cuddle up to him, resting his head on Jared's chest. Jared tugged their blanket off the back of the couch and covered them with it, turning on the tv and flipping through channels until Jensen told him to stop.

Not that it really mattered, they were both sleeping peacefully within ten minutes.


End file.
